


Messages from Mexico

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han's last request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages from Mexico

Han sent him a note. Technically, he’d sent it to the Dominican boys but they’d passed it along. It was coded as hell and in Han’s pigeon scratch but Dom got the message. _Tokyo: Take care of the kid_. Dom had frozen for a few because he’d thought Han had left him a lifelong reminder, then he’d dismissed it. Han would have been more specific and the guy was too careful for shit like that.

(There was a kid, actually. A girl, in San Francisco, who would grow up loving cars and speed and breaking her mother’s heart because she was just like her father. She would run away at 15, win her first street race at 16, and die just before she turned 18. She would be her father’s daughter, but she would never meet Dominic Torretto.)

No, he figured that it had something to do with the waves that had started up in Tokyo a few months ago. Some little upstart American coming in and giving the Drift King trouble. Which made Dom want to smile because Han had been relentless, in his own way, about teasing him about Brian. The note was bad news, though, because Han wouldn’t pass along his troubles if he thought he would be around to take care of them himself. 

Showing up in Tokyo, finding out Han was dead, it was a punch to the gut. Dom was honestly getting sick of being just a little too late. The kid was safe, though, tucked into a crowd that would love him as long as he could win. Dom had sent in Tej and Brian to scope things out before rolling in to throw down the gauntlet.

Tej reported that the kid didn’t bite until Han and family were mentioned. Dom liked the kid and he hadn’t even seen him yet. He knew he could race because Han had taught him, knew he had respect and love because Han’s name moved him, and, after seeing him, knew he had the passion because it was in that cocky ass, too familiar grin on his face. Yeah, Dom liked him. 

“Nice ride.” Simple enough, hell, even polite. But Dom heard the doubt in there.

So he gave the kid a little something. “I won it from our friend Han a few years ago.”

The smile at that, the little bit of disbelief. Yeah, Han had been a slick motherfucker. It wasn’t at all surprising that the kid thought it was funny that someone had beat Han, or at least claimed to. “I didn’t know he was into America muscle.”

There was something there, just a little bit of give, and Dom knew he had the kid. He’d go anywhere Dom wanted him to, because Dom had been Han’s family, had won Han’s car and kept it. So he put the offer into his voice as he said, “He was when he was rollin’ with me.”

Happiness, hell, almost glee passed over the kid’s face before he remembered he was the DK. “You know this ain’t no ten second race.”

A statement, not a question, but still cocky as hell. Dom grinned through it. “I got nothin’ but time.”

It was a promise, to Han and to the kid. He’d watch over him, like Han asked, bring him into the fold. _After_ he kicked his ass in this race. “You ready, kid?”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Started this after seeing Fast and Furious, completed it after seeing Fast Five, but I don’t think there are any actual spoilers. Dialogue from the last scene of Tokyo Drift. Title's also a reference to a bit of dialogue between Han and Sean.


End file.
